1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing an organic semiconductor film and an organic transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since weight reduction, cost reduction and flexibility can be achieved, an organic thin film transistor (organic TFT) is used for liquid crystal displays, organic electro luminescence (EL) displays, radio frequency identifiers (RFID), and the like.
In the production of an organic thin film transistor, there is a possibility that an organic semiconductor film having a large area can be produced at a low cost with less energy consumption by a printing technique through a solution (ink) obtained by dissolving an organic semiconductor in an organic solvent or the like at a high concentration.
As such a method for producing an organic semiconductor film, various methods are proposed. For example, JP2011-258824A discloses an aspect of using two types of solvents. More specifically, in JP2011-258824A, a method for producing an organic semiconductor film by using an organic semiconductor solution including an organic semiconductor, a first solvent which is a good solvent for the organic semiconductor, and a second solvent which is a poor solvent for the organic semiconductor and has a higher boiling point than that of the first solvent is proposed.